Hidden Secrets
by randomchickadee
Summary: Blaire has lost everything, but she made a promise to her bro. HiruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Blaire Kitsune (means fox) (first,last) Her name was Blaire Finch.

**Age/Class: **17/second year (same as Hiruma)

**Weight: **120

**Height: **5'2"

**Personality/Background: **likes saying 'Shyeah man', confused very easily, can be smart at times, already learned almost everything in school(her dad was a college professor) so she never pays attention in class, loves dying her hair different colors, tomboy/redneck but likes to show off her body sometimes, great at dancing, acts crazy most of the time and people ask if she is drunk or high, not good with blood, tough on the field, not so tough off the field, talks big which gets her in trouble a lot, loves pulling pranks on people, likes knives and trucks, lives by herslef, her family was murdered on their visit to family in america, so now she hates guns and is scared of them, she is the only one to survive so she has flashbacks and nightmares of that horrible night, few scars from the bullets can be noticed by people(left shoulder, right hip, inside of her right knee, and her left lower back) when people ask her about the scars she just says sports or acting crazy or some other lazy explination, gets mad easily, doesn't like to talk about her past and will make up stuff about it, the people who murdered her family are afterow so she hacked and hid who she really was, changed her apperance and last name (from Finch to Kitsune)

**Looks:**

before her family was killed: short brown hair green eyes

after her family was killed: waist lenght blue hair(she dyed it) greeny eyes

**Chapter 1**

'Ok, if I take a left there and then another left and hide beside that big dumpster, I might lose them. If I don't then I'll take a right and go down that road and I'll find a place to hide in that alley way.' I continued running, getting strange looks from the people I passed, down Vick Street and took a left onto Enue View. I ran across the road since I was on the right side and needed to be on the left, almost getting hit my a car, nothing out of the ordinary. After a short run on Enue View, I took another left to get to Wally Ave., and since I was on the left side I didn't need to dodge any cars thankfully. I ran a few yards, turned down an alley way, and hide behind a big dumpster. I poked my head out just enough to see the road, looking for the men that were chasing me while I caught my breath. No one.

'Well, they were in that nice red mustang, so either they left it on the road and don't know where I am or they went to park and plan to use that damn dog to find me.' I sat back against the wall and started thinking, setting my black backpack beside. Inside it was my cell phone, some clothes, my ipod, some snacks and water, a notebook that I wrote in a lot (kinda like Hiruma's devil notebook, but she only uses it to get people off her back), a prank book that I used often on the men and a video tape to record my pranks.

The dumpster was on my right while some cardboard boxes where on my left, hiding me. It was near dark and I was already in the shadow of the dumpster, plus I was dressed in black, so if someone came through the alley way they probably wouldn't see me. 'If they use that dog, then I need to confuse it and run everywhere and then jump in that river. Once in the river, I can either swim down it or steal one of the boats or maybe even hide under the dock. If they don't know where I am, then that's great, but then again better safe than sorry. Running it is then, again.' I sighed and poked my head back out.

I looked up, right, left, and since I can be stupid at times I looked down. 'Fuckin' idiot. The only damn thing that's down is the damn ground, well except for my bag.' I chuckled and shook my head. I checked around me once more, picked up my backpack and then took off running to the left, opposite of the way I came.

I ran down almost every road, street, ave., that was in the town. I crossed the roads, ran down them, then crossed back, I did circles, climbed up ladders, and even went in a few womens restroom. I laughed at thought of seeing the big and bad men trying to chase the dog in the restroom. Anyway, I did almost every trick I could think of to make the dog take a long time to find me. Once I was somewhat happy with what I had done, I ran for the river. By now I was tired, but I knew that I didn't have time to stop and take a break to catch my breath.

After ten minutes, the river finally came into view. I smiled, happy the now maybe I could take a little break, or at least get this sweat off me. During my run I had decided to jump in the river, swim down in some, get out on the other side, run, make a big circle, then make a trap that the dog would fall in, and then make my way back to the river and the town. I did just that, the trap I made was the simple fall in the hidden hole trap, I got the shovel from the boat place. Don't know why they had one, but when I saw it I thought of that trap and well yeah, you get it. When I finally made it back to the river it was almost midnight. 'Shit! I need to get to the club or I'm screwed!' I swam quickly across and started running through the town once again, and once again getting strange looks from the people I passed. I ran up to Hell Away From Hell, the club I dance at, I opened the back door and went towards the room I used.

"Kid! Your late!" My boss yelled as I walked by him. I covered my ears and winced at his loud voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, basterd." I mumbled and went into the room I used.

"You better be ready to dance in ten!" He yelled through my door.

"The show starts in forty, dumbass." I rolled my eyes, went towards the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I was out and dressed in ten minutes, just because I was tired of being yelled at. I sat infront of my mirror and brushed through my now waist lenght dyed blue hair. I wore some black booty shorts, no shoes, and a plain black sleeveless shirt that ended loosly about two inches above my belly button, which was occupied by a black diamond stud. I added some black eyeliner to my fierce green eyes and walked out of my room. As I walked around, trying to find my boss to see what time I went out, I got many whistles and comments from guys that I ignored.

"Kid! Where the hell have you been?" All of sudden my boss was yelling in my ear.

I jumped, turned around, and covered my ears. "Why the fuck do you have to yell in my god damned ear?"

"Don't you dare yell at me!" He yelled so loud, spit came out of his mouth and landed on my face.

"Stop fucking spitting on me!" I pulled my shirt up to wipe my face off, the shirt came up and you could see my black sports bra that I wore under the shirt. More guys whistled. "Oh shut the fuck up!" I yelled at them.

My boss roughly grabbed my arm and drug me to the door that led to the dance floor. "Get out there and dance your ass off!" He pushed me up against the door, without opening it. He pressed his body up against my back and whispered in my ear, "Or I will have some fun with you tonight."

I pushed him off. "I'm going, I'm going." I opened the door and walked in the club thinking, 'Damn perverted old man.' I closed the door, stood there facing it while I waited for 'My first kiss' by 3oh!3 and Kesha to come on.

As I heard the male lead start singing, I put on a smile and put my mic on. "My first kiss went a little like this. *smooch* and twist, * smooch smooch* and twist."

I turned around and started singing while touching the men around me and dancing next to some of them. "Well, my first kiss went a little like this. *smooch* and twist *smooch smooch* and twist." On cue I even kissed the guys on their necks, since I was too short to reach any higher. 'Damn shortness.'

And that started one of many long nights for me. I danced and sang to many songs, taking sexual harassment from many guys and even some girls. 'Eww.' Finally it was around two in the morning and my boss came to get me along with some guards. What can I say? I'm just good like that.

When i finally made it back to the room, I changed into some baggy camo shorts that ended below my knees and a baggy black t-shirt, one of the sleeves kept falling off my shoulder so I just left it alone. I looked at my digital watch and saw it said two thirty.

'Now it's time to go home and go to sleep to get ready for school. Oh, what fun. I hate my life.' I sighed and started walking towards what people call my home, but it sure didn't feel like it. Once I got there, I unlocked the door, walked in, closed and locked the door, walked to my room and threw my backpack onto my black, green and purple bed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower after grabbing some black gym shorts and a grey t-shirt.

My room was a mix of black, red, dark purple, and neon green and purple colors. My black desk was next to my queen size bed that was unmade. On my desk was my acer laptop along with my desktop computer, some empty vault bottles, alarm clock and a lamp. If you come from in the door you would be facing the side of my bed and to your right would be my walkin closet, across from my closet was my dresser. If you sat on my bed and looked straight infront of you, you would see a tv, some video games and systems, and a grey and silver stereo. My window was at the foot of my bed. Down the hall on the right was my bathroom. If you go past my bathroom and go down the stairs to your left, you would end up in my living, walkthrough my living and you come to a kitchen, another bathroom, and a laundry room.

After taking a shower and changing, I came back into my room, my long brown hair was now wet and I was gonna let it dry on its own. I tossed my backpack on my black carpet next to my desk and climbed in my comfy bed and I retreated into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'California girls, we're unforgetable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top, sun kissed skin so hot will melt your popsicle. Oooh oh Ooooh. California girls, we're undeniable. Fine fresh fierce. We got it on lock, west coast represent, now put your hands up. Oooh oh Ooooh." Katy Perry singing California Girls came from my alarm clock.

"Ugh." I hit my alarm clock. I opened my green eyes and looked at my alarm clock. 6 o' clock. I heaved myself out of my warm and cozy bed, grabbed my green uniform and headed to my bathroom to get ready. After I was done I looked in the full lenght mirror anf my reflection looked back. 'Well, guess I'll have to live with it.' I shrugged.

I was starting at a school called Deimon. Yesterday, before I started being chased, I called the school and told them I wouldn't be able to make it to see if I was accepeted or not and get my uniform, so they told me I made it and they would send my uniform to me. So they did. I had already looked up dirt on every that I find was going to Deimon and found that Deimon has its own devil. After I found out he could find almost anything, I set out to hind and delet anything about my past and put stuff to replace it with. There is no way in hell I'm gonna let that kinda guy find out my past. I also look up blackmail, but I don't use it for the purposes that Hiruma Yoichi does, I use it to shut people up that somehow know about my past. My hand gribbed the necklace around my neck, my four brothers had bought it for me just a few days before they were killed, along with our parents. The necklace had a silver chain which held a heart made out of a vault can on the back it said, _'We love you, little Fox. - Sam, Matt, Carson, and Chris.'_ They always called me little Fox or Fox because they said my temper was like that of a fox. Where that got that idea I have no idea. I was the only one to survive, but I wish I hadn't. I still remember our last talk on that night.

_*start flashback*_

Blood covered walls and bodies, the bodies of my beloved family. I crawled over to my four brothers, who were all next to each other, I cried. I ignored the pain in my body.

"Sam? Matt? Car? Chris?" I looked at each of them, none of them responded. "No! Ya'll can't leave me! Ya'll can't!" I sobbed with my head on my knees. I felt a limp hand land on my foot. I gasped and looked up to see Sam looking back at me with his bright blue eyes, that were filled with love, pain and sadness. He even let a few tears fall from his eyes. "Sam!" I grabbed his hand and held it so tight, hoping somehow it would save him. He smiled his goofy smile that always made me laugh, but this time I couldn't do anything but cry even more.

"Promise us one thing, Fox. You will live a life for all of us. We don't like being sad, so you don't be." He said while smiling.

"No stop talking like that! You can't and won't leave me!" I yelled and cried even more. His eyes turned soft and shook his head.

"Yeah little Fox, don't worry 'bout us we got Sam with us. We should be the ones worrying over you." Carson voice came from my right. I looked over there and my green eyes met his matching green eyes. Carson was my twin and we had the tightest bond out of the five.

"No-" I shook my head, reached my other hand out for him to grab. He took it and held it as tightly as he could.

Matt interrupted me, "Hey, if we find out you're sad, we will come down here and haunt you. Got that, Fox?" He was laying infront of me, his dull blue eyes looked at me, he reached his hand out for me, I let go Sam and reached for him. He held my hand tightly.

Chris was laying beside Matt his eyes, also a dull blue, he said, "And we will tell everyone where your tickle spot is, Fox." I laughed a sad laugh. I let go of Matt and reached for him. All five of us put at least one of our hands together in the middle of us, each holding onto whoever we could hold onto.

"Listen, Blaire. No matter what, you won't be lonely. We will be right beside you no matter what. Even if the Good Lord himself calls us, we won't leave you." Carson said this and you could that he was crying too. Well all of us were crying now. Then Sam started talking about all the good times and pranks we pulled on each other and others. We all apologized for something and told secrets that we had never told anyone. We were all crying and laughing at some point. Yeah, it was weird but that was how my family was.

"Before one of us leaves, you still haven't promised us, yet." Sam said looking at me.

I nodded. "I promise that I will live a life for all of you and me. But ya'll all know I'm gonna be sad at times, but I'll try my best. It's a promise." My voice was cracking and I let out a sob when I was done. We shared our last 'I love ya'll's and they all kissed my cheek, I had to lean down for them to do so. First to leave was Matt, shortly after him was Chris. I closed their eyes and kissed their cheeks one last time. Later, Sam left and I did the same to him. It was just me and my twin Carson.

"Little Fox, well Blaire, I just want you to know that I really do love you. You were more of a best friend than anyone was. We hardly fought and if we did, we were friends five minutes later." He and I laughed a little at that.

I nodded and layed my head on his chest. "Car, I love you too. Carson, you were also my bestest bestie. I told you everything, even things I couldn't tell Mom." He put one of his hands on my head and the other on my hip. I slipped my arms under him and we hugged. I could feel his heartbeat getting slower and slower. We cried and hugged as tight as we could. We kept telling each I love you and I'm gonna miss/watch over you.

"I'm not gonna take my eyes off you for even a second. I'll protect one way or another. Just like how we always knew when the other was in trouble and helped them. Keep your heart open and keep listening for me. Don't you ever doubt me for a second or I really will come and haunt you. I love you so much, little Fox, Blaire." He said that while looking at me with the same green eyes as me. We stared at each other and listened as his heart slowly gave up on him.

"I would never doubt you, Car. I love you so so so so so so so so so much, Carson." His grip started to slip from around me and seconds later they fell to his side and his eyes once filled with love, determination, and every other human emotion, glazed over.

"No! Carson!" I yelled, I closed his eyes and kissed his cheeks. I put all of their hands together again. I screamed and cried for every one of them for hours and hours until I finally passed out from blood loss, laying my head once again on Carson, unbeating and cold chest and rested one of my hands on all of theirs and the other around Carson's neck.

_*end flashback*_

I wipped all the tears away, shook my head, walked out of the bathroom, in my room and grabbed my bag while stuffing some work out clothes, incase I felt like using the schools gym after school or running, in it. I slung it over my shoulder, walked down the stairs, grabbed a water, and started my walk to school after I locked the door. I was leaving a little early, but I wanted to look around my new school and maybe find some finding spots.

I put my headphones in my ears and scrolled down my ipod until I came to 'Weightless' by All Time Low. I turned it up, bobbed my head to the music and drank my water. I had just crossed the road when I saw a short pinkish brown haired girl that was three or four inches taller than me walking with a spiky brown haired boy that came to her shoulder. 'Oh! Yes! I'm taller than someone! It maybe two inches but still! Shyeah man!' I chuckled to myself and shook my head at my weirdness.

"The football club?" The girl stopped and looked at the boy. I got a better look and saw it Mamori Anezaki and Sena kobayakawa.

"Well... Kurita is a really nice person! But Hiruma is the worst person..." Sena said the first part happily, but then got sad when he mentioned Hiruma. I turned my music down when I heard 'Hiruma' and listened to their conversation.

"I told you not to push yourself too much." Mamori said weakly. "This football tournament... It's not really for you. Why is Sena playing such a sport when he is very fragile and weak?"

'Wow. Ain't she a nice person.' I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say such things..." He said with a sweatdrop on his cheek.

She pointed her index finger at him. "Listen, I'm in the honors society. If something bad happens, tell me right away, okay?"

Sena smilied at her. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. I'm not a player, just the manager. I'm not going to play."

"Oh, thank goodness." Mamori let out a sigh of releif.

'She's like a damn mother to him. I feel sorry for the kid.'

"Oh, why are you going to school so early?" She asked.

Sena fixed his tie and said proudly, "Because we have a team meeting!"

We arrived at the school and the two went different ways. The boy went towards a shed and the girl went in the school. I decided to go get my schedule and look around, so I went into the school and quickly found the office. When I walked in I saw Mamori, she was looking at some papers and didn't notice me. I walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Excuse me. I'm the new second year." I said shyly to the woman.

She looked up from reading the paper and took another sip from her coffee before looking through the papers on her desk. She handed a paper. "Here. Your classes, room number, and locker are on this. Welcome to Deimon." And she went back to drinking her coffee and reading the paper.

I smilied, nodded and walked out, Mamori had already left. I was walking by a window when I heard something that sounded like someone dragging something. I looked out the window to see no one other than Hiruma Yoichi dragging the Sena kid from early by a rope. Hiruma walked down some steps, Sena just hitting them which made me laugh, and greeted a big boy, who I guessed was Ryokan Kurita. And I mean big. They all had on football uniforms.

'I want a better look.' I walked until I found some stairs and climbed up them. At the top was a locked door that said 'Faculty Only.' "Huh, like anyone listens to these stupid signs." I pulled out a bobby pin and unlocked the door. I walked out onto the roof and stared down at the three boys below. I could hear them talking.

"...woke up and I've been out here since 2am!" Kurita was saying.

Sena was quiet while Hiruma said, "This here is an idiot, an idiot." I chuckled, but then Hirumas ear twichted and he looked over to where I was. Before he saw me, I hid behind one of the air conditioning units. I didn't come out of my hiding spot until I heard Hiruma yell, "Idiot! You broke that didn't you?" I looked to see what happened and saw that Kurita had broken the thing he was pushing. "Shit. Can't do anything about it now. I'll just get the principle to buy another one." He kicked it out of the way.

Sena was scared shitless and I did my best not to laugh, which I succeded.

"We're gonna get new equipment." Hiruma told Kurita, who replied with, "No.. no way!" while Sena was looking at some of the equipment that was on the ground.

Sena picked up the ladder and Kurita came over and told him what to do and Sena did it, but then he was dragged off by Hiruma once again. "Fatass! Go set up the 40yd dash!" Kurita did as Hiruma tossed a stopwatch to Sena, who caught it.

"How many seconds does it usually take?" Sena asked Hiruma.

"An average player, 5. But Shin, the fastest high schooler can run it in 4.4."

"I'm ready!" Kurita yelled after setting the cones up.

"Alright!" Hiruma covered his ears and Sena got ready to start the watch. "Ready... Set... Go!" Hiruma shot a bazuca(srry if i misspell stuff) making people in the school scream, including me. 'Holy fucking shit hell! I knew he had guns on him the whole time, but where the fuck does he hide them?' Kurita took off running. Once he crossed the line, Hiruma looked at the timer in Senas hand and then started to beat Kurita. "Fucking Fatass! What morning training are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry! I'm already beat." Kurita said helplessly. Sena just stared at the scene. I couldn't hold it in, I busted out laughing. All three of them stopped and looked at the roof to see who was laughing. They just stared at me.

At first I didn't notice them looking at me, until I noticed it was all quite besides my laughing. I stopped and looked back at them. 'Shit.' Was the only thing I could think of. "Who the hell are you?" Hiruma yelled. I decided that I didn't want to get shot at so I climbed down the ladder and started to walk towards the three boys with my bag on my back and my arms wrapped around my body.

"Blaire." Was all I said. My green eyes met the grey eyes of Hiruma. My stupid self decided to have some fun. "I'm shocked that you didn't know me, Hiruma Yoichi." I smirked as he blinked at me and his eyes widen for a moment. Then he just glared at me. Sena looked at me like I was crazy for picking a fight with Hiruma and I was. No one said anything for awhile, but the next thing I know Hiruma is inches from my face with a gun in his hand. I gasped and froze with my green eyes wide with fear looking at the gun, I wasn't afraid of the devil but of the gun he held in his hand.

"Kekeke. Scared? Good." Hiruma cackled and I looked back up at him with my eyes still full of pure fear, but a mix of sadness. "What? Don't like guns? Then don't pick a fight with me."

All fear went away when he said that and I pulled a knife out, pointed it at him, neither of the other boys saw my knife that was pressed against Hirumas stomach. I whispered so low that Kurita and Sena couldn't hear, but Hiruma could. "You don't know shit. So just shut the fuck up." I turned and walked away, putting my knife up.

After I left, Hiruma carried on with his football practice. I was walking back into the building after cooling down from my encounter with Hiruma when I heard a scream. 'Sena?' I look around with a confused look until Sena came running by at lightning speed with a evil dog chasing him. 'Huh, that must be Cerberos.' I looked after them and continued my walk into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I tighted the red bandana that I had tied around my right wrist as I heard the teacher talk in his room. "Class, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher motioned for me to come in the room. I walked in and turned towards the class.

'Ok, time to be my stupid self.' I smiled widely and flashed a peace sign. "Hi! I'm Blaire and I have cool socks on today!" I said this in English and they looked at me confused, but one person laughed and to me it sounded evil. I chuckled. "Hi, I'm Blaire." I said this time in Japanese. I looked around the class as some laughed and others looked at me like I was crazy. I looked in the back of the room and saw none other than Hiruma Yoichi. "Oh great." I mumbled to myself in English as he smirked at me.

"Well, Blaire. You can take any empty seat." The teacher handed me a book. I smiled and looked back at the class to find an empty seat. 'Shit.' The only ones that were empty were all around the devil. I shoved by bag farther up my shoulder and walked towards Hiruma, glaring at him the whole way. Some people gasped, others screamed. 'Huh, sissys.' I thought as I sat infront of him and turned my back to him. 'Wait, that wasn't really smart. I probably should have sat beside him or somewhere out of his reach, physical of course, he could get anyone to do anything. Except me, for now at least. 'Just hope that he doesn't find out about my past.'

Hiruma was seating in the corner next to a window that went from the back of the room to the front. My seat was infront of him, so I could look out the window. So when the teacher started his lesson, I snuck one headphone in hiding it in my blue dyed hair, and started to stare out the window. I put my elbows on the desktop, put my chin in one hand and played with my bandana with the other. What? My dad was a college professor, he taught my brothers and I almost everything. You may think that is torcher, but we had a lot of fun. Somehow my dad made learning school stuff fun. And plus my brothers... well lets just say no matter what happened or happening, they could make you laugh so hard milk would come out your nose! Trust me, I would know!

Surprisingly, Hiruma didn't bother me like I thought he would. I snuck a peek behind me to see him on his laptop. 'Shit, he must be trying to find stuff on me. Oh, Good Lord in Heaven please don't let him find anything.' I silently prayed. Minutes passed by and I was tapping my cheek while listening for a sign that Hiruma found something. Class was almost over when I heard Hiruma cussing angerly(is that even a word?). 'I'll take that as he couldn't find anything. Oh, thank You, Good Lord!' I sighed in relief. Seconds later the bell rang and I slowly got out of my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder, all the while I could feel Hirumas glare.

I walked out of the class and made my way to the roof top, once there I sat where I could see the football field and ate my lunch. Memories came back to me as I looked out at the green grassy field.

_*start flashback*_

"Fox! Throw it here! I'm open!" Carson yelled jumping up and down. I was about to throw it when Sam wrapped his arms around my middle, picked me up and twirled in a circle.

"1st Down! No yard gain!" Sam yelled, setting my feet back on the ground.

"That's not fair! You tripped me!" Matt yelled, goodheartedly at his older brother. His was on his butt. Sam had slipped his foot behind Matts leg, then pulled his leg back and pushed with his hands, resulting in Matt falling flat on his ass. We were all laughing.

"Hey! We have no rules in this game!" Sam told Matt crossing his long, tan and muscular arms across his chest.

"No rules huh?" I whispered to myself, but of course Carson heard me. It was a thing we had, we could hear each others thoughts most of time and could know what the other said, no matter how low or far away it was said. Some people would hate that, but Car and I loved it. We even finished each others sentences sometimes, which annoyed Chris so much. And really that was the only reason we did it, was to annoy people.

We all got set up, Matt and Sam were at the line facing each other, Carson was beside Matt, Chris was facing Carson, I was behind Matt with the ball. Yes, I know that's not right but it's how we played. "Look, Matt, you have to block him no matter what, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take him out alright!" Matt declared, playfully glaring at Sam.

"Sure you will. Fox, just be ready to run from me this time. Cause I'm gonna tackle you to the ground this time." He also playfully glared at Matt and me. I laughed.

"Here we go. Down. Set. Hut Hut!" I yelled, dropped stepped to my left, Car took off running towards the endzone and looking back while Chris chased him. Carson couldn't get away from his older brother no matter what he did. I looked back at Matt only to see him on his butt again and Sam running towards me, grinning like a kid on christmas. "Really Matt? Ahh!" I yelled as I dodged around Sam and ran from him, screaming/laughing happily. "No! Sam! Please!"

"I told you I was gonna tackle you!" Sam laughed as he got closer to me.

"No! Carson! Help me!" I looked for my twin and saw him being tackle by Chris. "Chris! That's not fair, he doesn't even have the ball!"

"Oh, oops." Chris said with a smile that said 'Hah, I meant to do that.'

I looked back at Sam and saw him reach for me. I smirked, skidded to a stop, spun to my right, out of Sams grasp, then headed for the endzone. I made it. "Shyeah man!" I yelled as I spiked the ball on the ground. I looked up, only to be tackled by Carson and Matt. After we layed there, Sam and Chris fell on us too. Then we all just layed there laughing our asses off, just like we always did.

_*end flashback*_

I laughed to myself. "Ah, the good 'ol days." I finished my lunch just as the bell rang as a signal that lunch had ended. I threw my leftovers in a trash can and headed back to the classroom. 'Great, time for boring class and jackass Hiruma. Maybe he will leave me alone again. Naw, I doubt it, but I can still be hopefull. Right? Oh, I give up.' By now I was in my seat, with Hiruma behind me typing away on his laptop and the teacher well teaching. 'Hmmm... Maybe I should think of some more pranks for those basterds.' I pulled my black and red notebook that I wrote all my pranks and their results in. I opened it to the first page and started to go over old pranks and how I could improve them. Or fix something that was wrong.

And that is how I spent my class this time. Gadly, Hiruma didn't bother me and I didn't bother him. The teacher never called on me and I was proud of my improvement on my notebook. The bell rang and everyone left. I decided to go to the roof again. 'It's not like there is someone at home to worry about me.' I thought sadly. As I walked by a door I heard Sena ask the basketball club if they wanted to join, they declined and Sena didn't push the matter he just left. I saw Kurita coming to the same room and I hid in the shadows to watch. He asked the same thing, they looked mad and yelled no. I laughed a little, but still wasn't noticed. Kurita left and then came Hiruma Yoichi. 'Oh, this well be interesting.'

He kicked the door open. "You're going to play in the football game tomorrow!"

They got pissed. "We already said no, damnit!"

Hiruma pulled his black book out. "I bet you guys are first years huh?" He flipped through it until he came to a certain page. "First year, class 2's Satake-kun and class 5's Yamaoka-kun. Satake-kun is the one who stole the swim teams underwear? And Yamaoka-kun kisses Kage Ai's poster ever morning!" They looked shocked. "How- how do you know that?"

'He's the devil, what more is there to say? And eww! Stealing girls underwear and kissing a poster? I mean I kiss my family photo, but they were killed!' I made a sound of disgust, but got quite again when I saw Hirumas ear twitch. 'Shit! Stupid Blaire!'

"Now I think I'll go tell everyone this!" Hiruma took off running, but was stopped by the two boys who were now beging him to let them play.

"See you two at the game tomorrow!" Hiruma then walked off to blackmail more people. I decided to let him know that I want to play. If you're wondering, I used to play back in America, but when my family moved here I didn't have time and then they were killed and it just reminded me of my brothers. But now I am able to control my feelings better and they knew I loved the game and would want me to continue playing.

"That was... interesting." I said trying to find a good word. Hiruma stopped, turned around and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I knew someone else was there." He stated more to himself than to me. "What the hell do you want damn blue?"

'''Damn blue'? That the best ya can think of? I'm shocked." I teased him and smiled. My eyes had a playfully hint to them.

His eye twitched. "Answer my question." He demanded.

"Well don't get your underwear in a wad." I laughed and purposely didn't answer his question. 'Man, it's easy and so much fun to annoy this guy! And I only met him today!' I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Che. Whatever." He walked off again, but stopped again at the next thing I said.

"I can play." I said and smirked when he looked at me curiously. He didn't say anything. "You don't think I can." It wasn't a question.

"No girl can play football." He stated, but still looked at me.

"Well, that's what all men _think_, and they drill that into the girls heads, making them think they can't. But the truth is some girls are better at it than guys. Especially when the guy doesn't want to play and the girls does. She puts more heart into it." I said this and then I walked off. "See you tomorrow and you might want to pick a new nickname for me, Hiruma-_kun._" I teased and threw a wave over my shoulder. I was ready to run from his bullets, but they never came. I turned a corner and walked away towards the doors and my home. 'Wait, no. I have to get some food to cook this week. Damn I hate living alone.'

**Hiruma's POV**

"That was... interesting." I turned around at the sound of a girls voice. When I saw who it was, I narrowed my grey eyes at her.

"I knew someone else was there." I said mostly to myself. "What the hell do you want, damn blue?" I gave her one of my famous nicknames. I mean her hair is blue. Not saying it looks bad she actually pulled it off, but its... different... odd... unusal for a girl.

"'Damn blue'? Is that the best you can think of? I'm shocked." She smiled and a playfull glint came to her fierce green eyes, but I could also see sadness and pain trying to hide. Like she was suffering on the inside from something big, but not showing it. Something that really hurts. 'Something that I need to find out.'

I felt my eye twitch, it was something that it did when I was getting mad. "Answer my question."

"Well don't get your underwear in a wad." She laughed, but still didn't answer my damn question. She crossed her small arms across her chest. I noticed the red bandana tied around her wrist. 'Huh, that's weird. Most girls stay away from bandanas. This girl is really different.'

"Che. Whatever." I turned and started to walk away from her.

"I can play." I stopped and looked at her curiously. I didn't reply. 'Did she just say she can play football?' "You don't think I can." She stated.

I looked at her small framed body. 'She has a little muscle, but one tackle and she would break in two. There is no way in hell she can play.' "No girl can play football." Even though I said that, I still stared at her thinking.

"Well, that's what all men _think_, and they drill that into girls heads, making them think they can't. But the truth is some girls are better at it than guys. Especially when the guy doesn't want to play and the girls does. She puts more heart into it." She turned and walked off throwing a wave over her shoulder. Then she decided to tease me some more. "See ya tomorrow and you might want to pick a new nickname for me, Hiruma-_kun_." I almost shot at her, but for some reason I didn't. Something about how she reacted the first time I pointed a gun at her. 'Why didn't I pull my guns on her?' I, for once, don't know the answer. 'Damn, I really need to get stuff on that girl. Can she really play? And why did she tell me to pick a new nickname for her? Is she going to dye it? Man, this girl is... well different. Sure, that fucking honors girl stands up to me, but not like that girl. Fucking honors girl just yells at me to stop shooting and blackmailing people, but that other girl... she just talks to me and isn't scared of me. Ugh! This girl is really getting to me. Well, if she does show up I might just put her in. maybe that'll knock some sense into her.' Even though he thought that, he knew he would try not to put Blaire in.

**Blaire's POV**

'Huh, I should be making my way to the game now.' I walked back into my bathroom to check my hair one more time. 'Hehe. Now Hiruma can't call me damn blue.' Yes, I dyed my hair again. What can I say? I love dying my hair! Now it was a lavender with blue streaks. I pulled it up with some clips, but some of it fell around my face. I giggled again. "I like this style. I might keep it longer or use it again in a few weeks. Hehe."

I walked out my door, locked it and was walking down the street toward where the team was supposed to be. 'Bro's I'm playing again. It maybe with the devil himself, but I'm playing.' All of my brothers had wanted to be famous football players and even though I know they wouldn't want me to, I did anyway. 'Livin' a life for all of us, bro. hehe.' I had on some little black tennis shoes, black short shorts on, like dasiy dukes, and a grey t-shirt that almost covered the shorts so it looked like I wasn't wearing any shorts. Right when I walked out of my house I started getting odd looks and some guys whistled, but I ignored them, as usual. 'I can't wait until Hiruma sees my hair. It's gonna be so funny!'

Finally I came to the spot where the 'team' was. 'Hmm... I'll go find Hiruma or Kurita.' I walked around and got many comments from the guys. I didn't see either of them, but I did see Sena who was wearing his school uniform. I smirked and put my mouth next to his ear. "Hey, Sena!" He jumped, yelped and turned to look at me, scared and shocked.

"Oh, hi Blaire-chan. You dyed your hair." He said looking at it. I had caught him yesterday, so yeah he knows me personally now.

"Shyeah man. You like it?" I smiled when he nodded.

"Oh? So, you all have gathered." Hiruma said as he walked up. He wore black pants and a plain black t-shirt. It suited him very well. 'Ok, I have to admit. With that laidback expression and his hands in his pockets. He's pretty cute... Ok fine he looks hot. Wow, did I really just think that?' I shrugged mentaly.

"You're the last one to get here." One of the basketball players said. Then they all said, "So where are all the cute cheerleaders?"

"Oh, they'll come later."

Sena sweatdropped and I asked, "He lied, didn't he?"

"Probably." I laughed at his sad tone. "Wait, where's Kurita-san?" Sena looked around for Kurita. I shrugged.

"Penalty game." Hiruma said simply and walked over to Sena.

"Well, hello to you too, Hiruma." I pouted and crossed my tan arms, but a smile played at my lips when his grey eyes widen a little at my hair. 'Or was it cause I'm actually here? Oh wait, it could be what I'm wearing.' I shrugged mentaly. Finally I just let the smile out. "Like my hair? Now it's blue _and_ lavender!" I flashed him a peace sign. And I noticed that he wanted to smile, cause his lips twitched upward just a little. But he stopped it. 'Damn you. Now I can't tease you!'

"Wow, that's fucking great." He said boredly, but his eyes said he wanted to laugh.

"I know, right?" People stared at me oddly, but of course I was used to the stares.

"A-anyway, what was the penalty game?" Sena asked glancing at me then back at Hiruma.

"I won't do something too cruel befre a game. He's just the baggage carrier." Hiruma started talking with Ishimaru when Kurita came up to us pulling loads of stuff.

Everyone's eyes widen, I just raised an eyebrow. "It's pretty heavy." Kurita said.

"Oh, you're here fuckin' fatso. Now then, lets go!" Hiruma said and started walking off. I walked beside him and Sena walked beside me. The group followed and Kurita brought up the end. I strechted, looking at the clear blue sky above, and put my hands behind my head as we walked. 'Brothers, here I go. I'm starting our new life. I'm not gonna wallow in sadness. I'm living our lives. Love ya'll.'

**Hiruma's POV**

"Penalty game." I said and walked over to Sena, noticing the lavender and blue haired girl but not knowing who it was. Well, until the girl talked, then I knew exactly who it was.

"Well, hello to you too, Hiruma." Blaire Kitsune, whom I have found little info on, pouted and crossed her arms, but I could tell that she wanted to smile. My eyes widen as I looked at her. Her grey shirt was kinda long and since her short black shorts were really short it looked like she was only wearing the shirt. The outfit stood out, showing off her small tan legs and her hair also stood out. But they both really suited her. 'She looks kinda cute. WOAH! Did I just think that?' I mentaly shook my head. "Like my hair? Now it's blue _and_ lavender!" She flashed a peace sign and smiled brightly at me. It made me almost smile, but I stopped it before it turned into one.

"Wow, that's fucking great." I said boredly.

"I know right?" Most of the guys stared at her oddly, and also undressing her in their minds. The thought of that made me mad, why I don't know. 'Fuck! What the hell has this girl done to me?'

"A-anyway, what was the penalty game?" The shrimp asked glancing at Blaire then back at me.

"I won't do something too cruel befre a game. He's just the baggage carrier." I started. The track guy that the shrimp got to come asked me if he needed anything and I said no, we have everything. Then the fatass walked up pulling the baggage.

Everyone's eyes widen, while Blaire just raised an eyebrow. "It's pretty heavy." Kurita said.

"Oh, you're here fuckin' fatso. Now then, lets go!" I said and started walking off. Blaire walked beside me, the shrimp beside her and the others followed. Blaire stretched, looked up at the sky, and then put her hands behind her head. She looked happy, but that sadness and pain seemed to never leave her fierce green eyes. 'No one notices that, but I do. Well I am more observant than most people and even I have to look deep in her eyes to see that sadness and pain.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We boarded the train, or tram, whatever you want to call it. I sat across from Hiruma, Kurita sat beside Hiruma, and Sena was looking out the window. I pulled out my ipod and listened to 'TiK ToK' by Ke$ha.

"Are our opponents strong?" Sena asked looking at us.

"No. They should be small and weak." Kurita replied. Then he got all excited, hands in fists next to his chest and bouncing in his seat. "Maybe we'll win! The Devil Bats first victory!" I smilied at his childish behavior.

"It's not 'maybe', we _will_ win." Hiruma said, his hands now behind his head. I smilied again and layed down on the seats, closed my eyes, I had one knee up and the other crossing it, my hands were resting on my stomach. I was nodding my head to 'Break Your Little Heart' by All Time Low when Sena screamed. I shot up form my seat and looked over at him. He was holding a paper that Hiruma had set fire to. "Don't be thinking of unnecessary things. Think of winning the game today and only that." Hiruma said shutting his lighter. "Todays opponent is the Koigahama Cupids."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that name?" I said aloud. Hiruma looked at me and just laughed, evilly of course. We got off the train and walked towards a football field where a game was just about to end. Without anyone noticing I took some gear and walked towards the bathroom.

**Hiruma's POV**

I looked around for Blaire, I didn't see her anywhere. I counted the gear and noticed one was missing. 'Shit, she went to change.' I smirked. 'Maybe I will let her play, but only if we are winning.'

**Blaire's POV**

Once I had changed I walked back to the team, and with my luck being so great *not really*, I walked past the Cupids. Their girlfriends were helping them strecth. 'Ugh. Now I know why I had that bad feeling when Hiruma said their name.' I sweatdropped.

"Hey, you with the purple and blue hair!" Someone yelled. I turned and glared at the person, who was shocked at first.

"It's lavender, not purple." I said, yeah I get mad easily as you can tell.

The guy was wearing a Cupid jersey with a number 19 on it. He had a girl, who to me looked like a slut or a bitch, clinging to his arm. "Oh, you're a girl?" He asked surprised.

"No, I'm a guy." I said this sarcasticly.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry man. You just look so much like a girl." He said this sincerely and walked off towards the Devil Bats. I just watched him. 'Is he an idiot or what? Man, I am so taking him out in the game!' I shook my head and continued my walk. When I got there, there was girls from the Cupids side dressed in Devil Bats cheerleading outfits. 'I don't want to know.'

I looked over at Sena, who was looking at the Cupids with a scared look. The Cupids looked like they were on fire they were so pissed, making me want to laugh.

Hiruma was on his laptop when the sprinkerlers came on, soaking the Cupids, now that made me bust out laughing. "It's extinguished." Hiruma said with a grin. Sena asked how they got the photo and Kurita explained.

"So Hiruma, you gonna let me play?" I asked fixing my green eyes on his grey ones.

He looked at me for a while, like he was thinking. "Only if we are winning."

"That's not fair!" I said with my mouth opened. 'Well, he said eariler that they were gonna win, so I guess that means I will get to play. Man, now who's the idiot?'

"It's that or you don't play at all." He walked up to me and lowered his head so he was eye level with me. 'And here goes his personal space problem.'

"Fine." I said, but didn't back down from his stare. I stared back, my look not filled with anger but with boredom. "But you better keep to your word."

"Che." He straighten back up, but didn't back away. "At least learn the damn rules, damn shrimp." He said looking at Sena.

Kurita explained and Hiruma helped by turning on the sprinkerlers in the endzone, making more people get soaked and I laughed. Kurita started to tackle Sena, but he ran and hide behind me, then looked back at Hiruma and Kurita. I laughed.

Hiruma grabbed Sena by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Lets put him in the game after all."

"You can't just force him." Kurita said worredly.

"If it looks like we are going to win, we won't put you in. But if it looks like we are in trouble, even by one point, your going in." Hiruma said pointing at Sena. "Alright huddle up!" Hiruma yelled and everyone gathered around him. "Are you ready? If you basterds lose, then it's the end of the tournament. Don't think about playing a good game, think only about bringing them down!" He looked straight at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and rasied an eyebrow when everyone started sucking in a big breath. "Kick their asses! Yeah!" They all yelled and I laughed.

"Hey wait. Why is there a girl here?" Someone asked.

"Cause I wanna be. Now get out there and start winning so I can play or I'll kick your ass." I crossed my arms. Sena and I retreated to the bench to watch the game. Hiruma kicked the ball off and the game began.

'Here we go. Bro's ya'll better be watching like ya'll said ya'll would.' I felt a tug in my heart, just like when Carson and I used to read each others minds. I put a hand over it and looked down. 'I never doubted you, Car. And I never will.' I smiled and continued to wacth the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The game had started and Sena and I were watching closely as Kurita busted through the Cupids line and sacked the quarterback, who happened to be number 19. 'Haha. Basterd deserieves it.' Dust flew up and I coughed.

"What's with all the dust? Why haven't the sprinklers turned on?" One of the refs asked.

"Well, someone hacked into the system." Answered another ref. I laughed while Sena sweatdropped.

Sena was video taping the game and trying to learn some of the rules and I explained some things to him. It was already the second quarter and niether team had scored. I looked across the field nad saw two familiar faces. 'Fuckin' shit hell! Why are they here? Oh, wait, he has a camera, so they are most likely scouting. But still, fuckin' shit hell. Please, don't notice me other here.' Across the field were Sakuraba and Shin, the two had played with my brothers and I a few times and we had gotten along pretty good, they were like two brothers to me. So we hung out a lot, but then the trip to America and yeah... They probably think we're still there. If they saw me, they'd probably come over here and then Hiruma will see and they will ask about my bros. 'Oh, fuckin' shit hell. Curse my damn luck!'

I tried to ignore tham and continueed to watch the game. 'Oh! Nice pass Hiruma!' He had thrown the ball through such a small gap, but of course the reciever dropped the ball. 'Fuck! Damn annoying don't-wanna-play-boys!'

"Ugh!" I glanced back at Shin and Sakuraba and saw the were looking over at me and Sena, talking. 'Oh, fuckin' shit hell. Fuckin' shit hell.' I repeated this and glanced at the game and then back at the two boys. This continued for a while.

Hiruma and Kurita were now standing next to Sena and I. Hiruma angerly crushed the drink I had just given him. "Really?"

He ignored me and pointed at Sakuraba and Shin. "Oh! It's Sakuraba-kun!" Kurita yelled.

"I could care less about him! Look next to him!" Somehow Hiruma had his leg over Kuritas shoulder and was kicking his face. I tried my best to hide behind them, out of sight from the other two boys. "Shin from the White Knights. The strongest and fastest linebacker in high school. He's too strong, he's not human."

'You can say that again! It hurts like hell when he tackles someone! Then again I didn't have any gear on, which was pretty stupid on me, but none of us did!'

"Yeah... I could feel it in the practice game last year." Kurita said, still getting kicked by Hiruma. I looked at Hiruma with a look that said 'really?'. He just looked at me and handed me his empty cup, I raised my eyebrows now my face said 'hell no'. He was about to take a gun out of somewhere when I snatched it form his hands and went to fill it up. I came back and handed him the glass. He just took it without a word. 'Well, then, basterd. Just wait until you don't have your guns. Wait, no he always does. Ok, well then wait until I find the perfect prank for you.' I smirked and he looked at me curiously, like he knew I was thinking of something. I just smilied at him.

"Linebacker?" Sena asked and I looked at him with a shocked 'really?' look.

"It's a defense position. It's an essence of defence. He stops both runs and passes." Kurita explained.

"It's him that I don't want to show our hidden gem to. He'll work on a counter measure." Hiruma said tapping his pointy hand on Sena's head. I laughed. 'Of course Shin would try and think of something. That's just him.' I remembered when I had actually faked out Shin for the first time.' It was the first time we had played together and also when he had started football, so he wasn't as good as he is now. "When Shin leaves, we'll put him in."

"That sounds a very selfish plan." Sena said sadly. He looked at the field like if he stepped on it, he would get killed. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

Now it was the fourth quarter and Hiruma was getting pissed at both his team and me. Why me, you ask? Cause I keep telling him to put me in and he always said no. 'Damn men, think they are better at everything than girls!' There were only 20 seconds left when Kurita scared Sena by tackling a person out of bounds near us. I just looked impressed. "Nice tackle." He smiled and nodded, but then he looked at the marker. The Cupids were now in kicking distance. 'Fuckin' shit hell. Wow, I've been saying this a lot today. Oh well.'

"If we don't stop that kick...!" Kurita was starting to freak out.

"I know!" Hiruma yelled. I went over to him, before I could say a word he yelled no and then pointed at Ishimaru. "You're the fastest person on the track team. Kurita will make an opening in the line and you rush in before they kick it. It's ok if you don't touch the ball, just apply some pressure!"

"Ok!" Ishimaru nodded. 'I bet ya I could beat him in a race!' I pouted, Hiruma saw me and just rolled his eyes.

They all went and got in formation. The ball was hiked, Ishimaru went in like he was told while the ball was set up for the kicker, Ishimaru falls and the kicked ball is good. Ishimaru was on the ground holding his right ankle. I ran over to him and Hiruma picked up his foot and exaimneed the cleats while Ishimaru cried out in pain. I slapped Hiruma's hand and he let go, I set his foot back on the ground.

"What the hell kind of cleat are those? Aren't these artificial turf spikes? They make you slide, who the hell gave you these?" Hiruma yelled while I tended to Ishimaru. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sena startting to freak out. I sighed as Ishimaru was starting to be taken off the field. "Damnit, this is not the time to be saying I want to hide it. I have no chioce." He said to himself. He turned to Sena, pissed. "Fuckin' scout! Know the difference between the damn spikes!"

"I-i'm sorry!" Sena said, he looked like he about to piss himself.

"Death penalty!" He yelled and drug Sena off, behind the building. I decided to follow and save Sena, when I turned the corner I saw Sena putting gear on and a jersey that said 21, his helmet had an eyeshield. 'Nice.' Hiruma turned around and saw me. His eyes narrowed and next thing I know I'm pinned to the wall by Hiruma, who had a gun pointed at me. I stared wide eyed at it. "Don't you fuckin' dare tell anyone who the fuckin' shrimp is." He said harshly. I just continued to stare at the gun, noticing how simliar it looked to the one in my nightmares. I didn't reply and he put the gun away. I sighed and then looked at him, my fear still noticable in my green eyes and also, unknown to me tears had formed in my eyes. He grey eyes looked at me curiously and thats when I noticed how close we were. Only a inch or two away from each others faces. "Did you hear me, damn girl?" He asked, but not as harsh.

"W-wha? Wh-whe? Wh-why would I-I tell any-one?" Recovering slightly from my fright. His eyes narrowed at me again and his face came closer to mine, now maybe a cm away.

"Why the hell are you fine being yelled and cursed at by me but then when I pull out a gun you get so scared you can't talk straight?" He looked deep in my eyes, trying to find an answer. I just looked away, I hated being called scared when the person didn't know shit about what I had gone through. My cheek brushed his when I turned my head, he still didn't move away. He grabbed my chin and forced my to look at him. "Answer the fuckin' question."

I suddenly got mad at him. "Look, I told you before. You don't know shit and you never fuckin' will. So just leave it the fuck alone." Once again I failed to notice the lonely tears that fell from my eyes one by one. I glared at him and then tried to get away, but Hiruma stopped me.

"I will find out." He looked me in the eyes, determination in his eyes, and then he walked off. I sank to the ground, pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. That's when I noticed my tears.

"Fuck. That's just fuckin' great!" I punched the ground beside me. I could hear Hiruma talking about eyeshield 21. 'Poor Sena, but then again at least he gets to play.' I took my gear off and threw it down. 'Damn it. Well, maybe I'm not living our lives yet. Maybe I'm still in the 'wallow in sadness' stage. But at least this time I didn't start screaming my ass off like I did that one night when that man tried to rob me. So, it's getting better. Right? Oh, I give up!' I let my tears fall silently from my eyes. I could hear the game going on and the crowd chearing, no one knew was behind the building crying my eyes out, no one caring, no one. 'I'm all alone now. No one will ever comfort me again. No one will ever worry over me again. Alone.'

"Well, well, well. Why is our little angel crying?" My eye shot open and my head flew up to see the two men who have been chasing me since they murdered my family, standing right in fornt of me. The one was big and muscular, he had his brown hair in a buzz cut and his brown eyes held amusement at my terrified face. The one next to him was shorter than than the other, he also was muscular but not as big as the other man. His black hair was short and spiky(kinda like Senas but shorter) his eyes were a very dark blue almost black. They both had scars from my knives and all the other people they have killed or chased. They had the same guns that killed my family in their hands and their faithful dog was growling at me. "Now, come with us and we will let you see your family again, Blaire."

'Run.' That's all I could think of. I looked at the ground, stood up and acted like I was giving up, putting my hands out infront of me. They put the guns up and the bigger one reached out for my wrists, and that's when I took off running. Bullets rained at my feet and the dog started chasing me. I screamed and ran out the gates and toward the town that I had run so many times from the two men and their dog. Unknown to me, everyone had stopped and stared at me in my black tank top, football pants and dyed hair being chased my two men with guns and a dog.

**Hiruma's POV**

I turned away from the shrimp to see Blaire looking at me. I went over to her, pinned her to the wall and pointed my gun at her, it was like an instinct to me. "Don't you fucking dare tell anyone who the shrimp is." I said harshly. She just stared at my gun, her green eyes filled with fear and also that sadness that was burried deep then tears started to form in her eyes. Thats when I put my gun away, but still kept her pinned to the wall, my face inches from hers but I didn't care. She gave a sigh of relief and looked at me, her fear still very noticeable. Now I was even more curious about what she was hiding. "Did you hear me, damn girl?" I asked her, but this time not as harsh as the first.

"W-wha? Wh-whe? Wh-why would I-I tell any-one?" She recovered, very slightly from her fear. I narrowed my eyes once more and moved my face a cm away from hers.

"Why the hell are you fine being yelled and cursed at by me but then when I pull out a gun you get so scared you can't talk straight?" I looked deep in her eyes, trying to find the answer to my question, but then she looked away. Her cheek brushed mine as she turned her head away, but I didn't move. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Answer the fuckin' question." Then anger flashed through her eyes, it was sudden and surprised me.

"Look, I told you before. You don't know shit and you never fuckin' will. So just leave it the fuck alone." Tears fell from her eyes, one by one. She didn't seem to notice them. She tried to get away, but I held her to the wall.

"I will find out." I looked in her green eyes, determination filled my eyes. I let her go and walked off. I heard her sink to the ground. I felt sad and hurt. 'What the fuck has that girl done to me?' I shook my head and walked to my team, introduced eyeshield 21. Everyone is staring at him, trying to firgure out who he is when gunshots went off. Some people looked at me, but noticed my guns weren't out. Everyone, and I mean everyone, looked towards a girl with a black tank top, football pants, and blue and lavender dyed hair being chased my two men with guns and a dog. She ran out of the gates and ran towards town followed by the men and dog. 'What the fuck was that?' Some police ran after them. 'Well I guess that's why she's scared of guns, but now I've gotta find out why she is being chased. Damn, this girl is a fucking mystery.' Everyone went back to the game after the fuss went down. 'Mystery, huh? Sounds good to me.' I looked towards the town as more shots were fired. I smirked. 'Fucking mystery.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Fuckin' shit hell, fuckin' shit hell.' I kept repeating this in my head as the two mens dog snapped at my feet along with the never ending bullets from the men. 'They're like Hiruma! Fuckin' shit hell!' One of the bullets nicked my left shoulder as I turned at a corner. 'How to lose them... How to lose them... Fuck these hurts.' I was holding my bleeding shoulder as I heard sirens. 'Fuck, it's the police. Damn, I can't let them get me either, they'll ship me off to some orphanage place. And I sure as hell don't wanna go to a place like that! There's no telling who lives in those places!' I ran by a man with a baseball cap on, which I grabbed with my right hand. I put my hair under it, trying to hide it, and placed it on my head trying to hide my face from the police. 'Wait. I could get these guys arrested somehow... Shit! I'm so not good at thinking and running!' I almost ran into someone, I only bupped into them with my left shoulder. 'Fuck! That hurt! Pay attention to where your running, you effing idiot!' I ran across the road, dodging cars and trucks, earning my self a burse on my left hip, but I kept running from the men and the dog. Suddenly there were fireworks in the air and a loud 'Ya-Ha!' could be heard. 'Guess we won.' I laughed and shook my head. After a good fifteen minutes of solid running, I glanced behind me only to see the dog get shot with a tranquilizer 'Awww! The poor baby!' and then the men got tackled by some policemen 'Hah! Stupid fuckin' jackasses!'.

I kept running and found myself back at the field. I ran behind the blechers and looked out, I saw Sena, well eyeshield 21 running down the field, towards the endzone. 'Wait... Something isn't right...'

"The other way!" I heard Hiruma yell. 'Oh, that's it! He was running the wrong way! Wait! He was what? That idiot!' I lookd towards the gate to see some police come in, the same ones who were trying to catch me ealier. They were looking at the ground, probably at some blood droplets from my shoulder, and then pointed in my direction and walked towards the blechers I was hiding behind. 'Fuckin' shit hell... can't they give a girl a break?' I sighed and turned around to look for a good place to hide.

I saw a building and ran to it. I looked around and was met by a group of girls screaming and running after Sakuraba and Shin. I laughed and shook my head. I kept moving down the side of the building, looking for a hiding spot or another exit. I found a small opening between two buildings and slid in it. 'Ow. Ow. Ow. Oh, shut up, blaire and think! Wait, I am thinking... ugh! Don't confuse yourself! Ok, I have to find a way to stop this bleeding. Damn, why is it even bleeding so much? The bullet only nicked me. Whatever. Hmm... If I can get back to my bag then I can use my shirt, or get one of those towels. Well, either way I need my bag.' I looked around and saw everyone had already retreated from the field, I didn't even see the police. I walked through the shadows just in case someone was still here. I saw my bag under the bench right where I had left it.

Soon I ran out of shadows to hide in, I looked around for any signs of life. 'This place is kinda creepy.' A shiver ran through me. I walked out of the shadows to retrieve my bag. Unknown to me, there was someone watching me with a intellagent(sp?) look. I grabbed my bag. 'Wait, wouldn't the locker room have a first aid kit? Worth a shot.' I walked towards the nearest locker room with my bag on my right shoulder and my right hand holding my left shoulder. I opened the door, it was dark inside. I felt the wall, trying to find a light switch. Finally, I found it and light poured into the room, blinding me for a few seconds. Once my eyes got used to the light I started looking for a first aid kit. I looked through lockers and cabinets. I couldn't find it. "Where the hell could the first aid kit be?" I wondered out loud, my right hand on my hip my left just dangeled at my side, the bleeding had slowed but some still found its way down my arm and on the floor. 'They'll think it was from the players. Hopefully.'

"Here." I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around, my eyes wide. My mouth fell open when I saw who was standing infront of me. His hands tucked in his pockets and a first aid kit tucked under his right arm.

"Hiruma." I said shocked and still a little scared from our last incounter. He looked at me, smirking.

"Thought you would have noticed my presence before, but you didn't." His smirk faltered when he looked at my left shoulder, but I didn't notice. "You got hit." He stated as he walked towards me. I took a step back, my back hitting the lockers behind me. I looked at him oddly. 'Something isn't right. He's... different. And why the hell is he even here?' He grabbed my right wrist and pulled me towards the bench. He made me sit down and then he sat behind me, I moved to turn and face him, not liking him being out of sight and my arm bledding, but he grabbed my right shoulder and made me stay still. I felt his cold and boney fingers on my left shoulder. Then, shocking me even more, he started to bandage my shoulder. His arm went around my body as he wrapped my arm, I blushed suddenly noticing our situation.

He was sitting very close, stradling the bench behind me, I was also stradling the bench. Every now and then, his arms would go around my body, as if hugginf me, wrapping my shoulder, sometimes his arm would rub me and I just closed my eyes. Surprisingly, I was enjoying this. 'I guess I miss being taken care of. Every since then I've been on my own.' After a few minutes Hiruma was done, then we heard noise coming from outside.

"There's blood over here! You said you hit her right?" It was the black haired man talking, I think his name is Jack. The other mans name is Conner, I think. I looked around frantically for a hiding spot for Hiruma and I. I saw an office room and a big locker inside the room.

"Yeah, she bumped into that red headed women and when we ran by the redhead, she had blood on her. It was after I thought I had hit the building, but I actually hit her. But it was only a nick I think." Conner said. I grabbed Hirumas hand and my bag and ran quitely to the door of the office. I grabbed the doornob and slowly turned it, trying to be as quite as possible. Once the door was open, I grabbed Hirumas hand again and headed for the big locker I saw before. But I suddenly stopped before I reached it. 'They know I'm in here and if they find Hiruma here, they're gonna try and kill him too. If I hide, their gonna tear this place apart. Then they would find and kill both of us. I can hide him and then trick them again and book it outta here. They would follow me and then Hiruma can get out safely.'

I turned to Hiruma, but looked at the door. "Look, you hide and when they come in I'll get their attention and then I'll run outta here. They'll follow me, no doubt, and then when it's safe you get outta here and head home." I went to the locker and opened it. "You can hide here or somewhere else, but you have to hide so they don't find you." I looked at him, he was calm despite the situation he was in and I was surpirsed that he hadn't said anything yet.

He looked at me with his grey eyes, which I found quite... interesting. 'Actually I don't know, but there is something about his eyes that is very... ugh I don't know I guess I like his eyes. Wait, what did I just think?' "There is no way _you_ can get out of here without getting hit again. You hide and I'll do the talking. They'll leave and then we _both _leave here safely."

'Is he worried about me? Or is it cause he doesn't think my plan will work? Ugh, I don't know. This guy is confusing as hell.' I was shocked at first, but then I recovered and shook my head. "You don't know them like I do. You have no idea what you're dealing with here. Trust me I'll be fine, I've been in tighter situations than this and made it out alive. So just hide." He didn't move.

"I don't take fucking orders, I give them." There was more noise outside the door, this time closer.

"Yeah, there isn't much blood left. It leads to this locker room, she's probably passed out in there. Let's get this over with." Jack said. He started fiddling with the doornob.

"Come on. One time in your life just listen to me, please." I begged him. The door started to open slowly and the next thing I know Hiruma pushed me to the floor and started shooting at the door, my bag landed next to Hiruma and the hat I stole fell off my head. My hair fell from the clips and onto my shoulders.

"Fuck!" I heard the men yell, the door slammed shut. I lay on the floor staring wide eyed at Hiruma, and scared shitless at the sound of bullets. I didn't notice the throbbing in my left shoulder as I sat up or the fact that my hair was now down. The walls of the office had windows and Hiruma had shot some, he was now on one knee and his gun rested on the window seal pointing at the door, which had a few bullet holes in it now.

"What the hell? Do you wanna die?" I looked at him stunned.

He didn't look at me, just stared at the door. "I told you, I don't take fucking orders, I give them. Now lay there and be quite."

"Conner, go around and look for another entrance to this place. The girl ain't the only one in there, she would never touch a gun even if it would save her life." Jack said and Conner walked away, doing as he was told.

I crawled over to Hiruma and leaned against the desk that was beisde him, glancing uncomfortably at the gun in his hands, but I knew at the moment he wouldn't shoot at me. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, just find another door before they do and get outta here." I told him getting to my knees and looking around for another door.

"Thought I told you to sit over there and be quite." He glanced at me, looking me over and I looked at him, he had a few small cuts on his face from the glass. They wouldn't scar though, probably be gone by tomorrow morning. "Any of the glass hit you?" His gaze moved to my eyes, which held fear but not as much as before.

I shook my head, pushed my hair out of my face and looked for a towel or a rag. I found one and crawled over to it, picked it up and then crawled back to Hiruma. He glanced at me with a curious gaze, it turned into surprise when I reached up and wiped the blood off of his face. He was still staring at me when the door that Hiruma had shot at burst open with a loud bam. I screamed and put my hands over my head, dropping the towel, Hiruma shot at the door and pushed my head down and below the window seal so the bullets the men where shooting wouldn't hit me in the head while he hid behind his gun. The door slammed shut.

"They're trying to make you run outta ammo. They carry a lot with them." I stated looking up at him.

He laughed evilly. "I have many guns, there is no way in fucking hell I can run out of ammo." He smirked and looked towards the door.

"Conner! Have you found another way in yet?" Jack yelled annoyed.

"No! If I had I did, I would have already told you!" Conners voice came from our right, he had almost circled the whole buidling now. 'Right, I gotta get Hiruma outta this alive and unharmed. I don't want another preson dying or getting hurt because of me.' I started looking for a way out and then my eyes landed on the ceiling. 'Of course!' I stood up and jumped on the desk.

"What the fuck are you doing, damn mystery?" Hiruma looked at me then back at the door to make sure it wasn't opening.

"Getting us outta here and I see you found a nickname for me." I replied trying to reach the ceiliing, but of course I was too short to reach it so I glared at it, Hiruma saw this and laughed. "Shut it, damn demon." I looked around and found a non rolling chair. I got off the desk, put the chair on top of it, climbed back on the desk and then slowly got on the chair, which was wobbly. 'Great, just my luck.' I stood slowly, trying not to fall off. And of course my head hit the ceiling. "Ooowwww." I whined rubbing my head

"Nice one, fucking idiot." Hiruma laughed and kept glancing at me and back at the door, back to me and so on and so on.

"Like I said before, shut it damn demon." I said through gritted teeth, but I was trying not to laugh at myself. I reached up and pushed against the ceiling, which easily popped up. I slid it to the side and then tested my weight by pulling myself up a little on the beams, they held. "Shyeah man." I said and smilied back at Hiruma.

"What did you just say?" He asked curiously as I threw my bag into the hole.

"Shyeah man. It's something I made up long time back. And yes I just said 'long time back' don't ask why." I shrugged. "Now get up here and in the ceiling and then I'll follow." I nodded my head to the hole.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm the one with the fucking guns. What if they come through the door when I'm up there and you're not? Then, they'd shoot you. You first."

"Good point... Ok, me first then." I grabbed the beam once more and pulled myself up, my left shoulder throbbed and I tried to ignore it. Suddenly I felt hands on my waist pushing me up. I made it and looked back through the hole. "Thanks, but I could of made it without your help. Oh, and put the chair back on the ground. So then when they come in they won't know we're up here. And once you get up here, I'll put the ceiling tile back where it was."

"Che. Whatever." He glanced once more at the door, then he put his gun away and started to pull himself up through the hole after placing the chair back where it was. I tried to help, but he pushed my hands away. "I can get up here without your help." He said in a teasing voice.

"Che. Whatever." I mimicked him and he glared at me while I put the tile back where it was, smiling. It was very dark now and it took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Finally I could see Hiruma, who was looking around for a way out. I also looked around when Hiruma tapped my shoulder, I looked at him and he pointed behind me. I looked back there and saw stairs. Like the ones you pull with a string from the ceiling, well I guess there was a string in the office room, but I didn't notice it. "Really?" I whispered and both Hiruma and laughed a little.

Then there was a loud bam from a door slamming open. I gasped and Hiruma put a hand over my mouth, I looked at him. Now, some of my fear had resurfaced and he could tell. He put a long, bony finger over his lips, telling me to be quite. I nodded and after a few minutes he removed his hand.

"Where the hell is she?" Conner wondered aloud.

"You mean them. Remember she ain't alone in here." Jack said to Conner. I glanced at Hiruma, worried for his sake, then I kept looking for a way out of the ceiling.

"Oh yeah... Wonder who would help a helpless little girl that lost her family..." Now it was Hirumas turn to look at me, surprised. I turned away from him. 'Great. Now he knows that. And he's smart so he'll more than likely firgure out the rest. Just fuckin' great.' "Probably gave them a stupid sap story." Conner said, they were trashing the place trying to find Hiurma and I.

"Well, the truth is a sap story, you moron." Jack said in a 'duh' voice. Conner grunted. "Where the hell are you, Finch?" Jack yelled my real last name. 'Oh, fuck! Hiruma, please don't listen!' I stole a glance at him and saw him looking at me with a curious and confused gaze. I quickly looked back at the floor, well the ceiling but we are sitting on it so it's the floor now. The two men continued to trash the locker room, I looked up and saw a big air vent. 'There must be another floor.' I tapped Hirumas leg, he looked at me and I pointed towards the vent.

"There is another floor, if we get through that air vent, then we can get outta here." I whispered so low that he had to lean forward to hear me. He nodded, Ipicked up my bag and we started to move quitely towards the vent. Hiruma opened it and I climbed through first, then he followed. The room had a bunch of junk thrown everywhere. "Damn, someones messy." I said in a low voice, Hiruma chuckled. I smilied and started to walk towards the window. I looked out it and saw no one, it was getting dark out.

I unlocked the window and started to push it up to open it, but it wouldn't move. Then Hirumas hands came from no where and helped me pull it up. His arms were on either side of me and his chest bumped my back, squishing me against the wall and him. I blushed. The window finally gave and opened up. I looked down and saw the light coming from the locker room and heard the two men still trashing it. I put my bag on both shoulder, flinching a little, and put one leg over the window seal trying to find place to put it. I found a ledge and then slung my other leg out the window and placed both feet on the ledge, Hirumas top half was out the window, his hands in position to catch me if I fell. 'Aww. So the demon does have a soft spot. Then again, he probably doesn't want anyone to fall to their death right before his eyes. Oh, well.' I looked down and saw the next ledge, carefully I reached down and placed my hands on the ledge I was standing on and knealed down to try and put my feet on the next little ledge. I slowly lowered myself to the next ledge while Hiruma got on the first one, he knealt to, one hand on the window seal for balance and the other next to my shoulder. Once I was safely on the second ledge I looked down and saw it wasn't that far, I turned my back to the wall and got ready to jump down.

I landed safely and surpisingly quite. I looked up to see Hiruma also jumping down, he landed safely and quitely. "Let's go. We know where she should be and I'm sure she doesn't want to be fired so we'll head there." Jack said. 'Haha, good thing I got today off at the club. If they don't find me there, they're gonna think that was false information.' I only worked at the club Friday, Saturday, and sometimes Sunday nights. Today was Saturday and luckily my boss gave me this week off since I had got a lot of money for him.

"Come on." I whisper and took off running, Hiruma right behind me. We ran towards the city and I turn down an alley way, and then run up some stairs to the roof of a tall builing. Once on the roof I stop and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. Hiruma was beside me doing the same thing. I smirk and decide to tease him. "What? Not use to that kinda running?" I stand up. He glares at me before standing up himself.

"Q&A time. First question, what happened to your family?" He asked turning towards me and studying me carefully.

"I'm not gonna answer your questions. I'm sure you know where you're at, so go on home." I turned and walked across the roof toward another set of stairs. He didn't stop me. 'He'll probably harass me about it later. No not probably, most likely he'll harrass me later.'

"They said that they knew where you were going." Hirumas voice echoed across the roof.

I didn't stop walking. "They're talking about my job, but they won't find me there. I got this week off." 'Fuck, why did I just openly say that to him?' I mentally hit myself. I left Hiruma on the roof and headed to my lonely home. 'If you can call a house that only has one person in it a home.'


End file.
